Secrets
by ninja-kitty
Summary: Oooer! Cordelia and Angel are keeping there relationship a secret from the rest of the AI team. CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Just good old Cordelia and Angel fun! Secret romance hee hee hee! Don't know if I can be bothered even thinking of a plot. Have no idea what Wesley is in such a mood about. I'll think of something. Enjoy! AND REVIEW!  
  
SECRETS  
  
Wesley pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned at the offending book in front of him. He debated whether or not to rip it to pieces.  
  
"You ok Man?" Gunn asked, looking slightly alarmed at Wesley's face.  
  
"I'm completely fine." Wesley said slowly, although his expression and tone of voice suggested he was far from fine.  
  
"Um...Ok." Gunn said edging away. He motioned to Fred.  
  
The young Texan girl looked at her boyfriend with a questioning look.  
  
"Does Wes seem...well...normal to you?" He asked with concern, glancing at his friend who was currently banging his head on the table.  
  
"Huh? Wes? Well if you ask me, which you just did, then yes, he seems fine to me! Why? Did he say anything to-"  
  
Fred stopped mid sentence as a mad growl from Wesley erupted.  
  
"Wes-" Fred started  
  
"No! Don't speak!" Wesley said, his eyes popping, and then he picked up a broad sword that was handily lying about and stabbed it through the book.  
  
Gunn and Fred exchanged glances.  
  
"I think we should go and get Angel." Fred said quietly.  
  
*  
  
"No! You can't leave now!" Angel complained.  
  
"I have to go!" Cordelia giggled.  
  
Angel pouted and pulled her back to the bed. She didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
"You don't have to!" Angel said, kissing her neck lightly.  
  
"I do! Everyone is already downstairs! I can here them! I'll have to sneak out and back around and act like I just got here too," She said.  
  
"Fine. Leave," Angel mocked her and gently pushed her away.  
  
Cordelia grinned. She really should go. But it was hard to walk away from Angel. Even harder to walk away from a naked Angel.  
  
"Ok dumbass, you win," She said and snuggled back up to him.  
  
Angel grinned triumphantly and slowly ran his fingers up her leg and then along the inside of her thigh. His over hand cupped her cheek and he brushed his lips against hers, then deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She moaned and pushed herself closer to him. Suddenly, Cordelia broke away and held her fingers to her lips.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and kissed her again.  
  
"Shush!" She warned. Then he heard it too. They stared at each other for three vital seconds and then both reacted at the same time.  
  
Cordelia rolled off the bed and scurried underneath it, holding her breath.  
  
Angel quickly grabbed his black pants and sat expectantly on the bed,  
  
The voices got louder and louder until Gunn and Fred were stood in front of him.  
  
"Hi guys!" Angel greeted them, wondering what the hell they were doing up here.  
  
"I think you should go and talk to Wesley." Fred said, looking curiously at the clothes carelessly discarded on the floor.  
  
"Wesley?" Angel said loudly, catching Fred's attention.  
  
"Yeah! He's acting so strange!" Fred explained.  
  
"He stabbed a book." Gunn informed him.  
  
"He did." Fred confirmed.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Wesley," Angel said thoughtfully. "I'll be right down."  
  
Gunn nodded and the two of them turned to leave.  
  
A flash of red caught Gunn's eye. That was suspicious. Angel+Colour=wonderland.  
  
Gunn stooped to pick it up and a delighted grin crossed his face.  
  
"Ok Angel, whose is this?" Gunn asked him, waving the red G-String in the air.  
  
Angel's eyes widened as the lingerie was waved in the air to the sounds of Fred's giggles.  
  
What should he say? What did he do? Gunn was looking at him expectantly.  
  
From under the bed Cordelia prodded his leg. Why didn't he answer? It wasn't exactly rocket science to think up a suitable lie. He could just say he did her laundry. The idiot.  
  
"Well..It belongs..it b-b-belongs to," He said nervously, his voice throat unusually dry. "It belongs to me."  
  
REVIEW! I need reviews, they are like oxygen to me! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Whoo hooo! I got flamed for the first time ever! That my friends, is progress. Now, if only I could work out how to get all this in bold.of course someone could just tell me and save me time.*  
  
*On with the story though! I said I was always going to write a whole story before I posted it so no one would get all stressed out telling me to update and stuff but I couldn't be bothered* : D  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"To you?" Fred repeated. There were no words to describe how much she wanted to laugh. Gunn stared in horror at the underwear for a few seconds and then made a strange, strangled screaming noise and hurled the g-string across the room.  
  
"Ew! I touched it! I touched it!" Gunn screeched like a school child.  
  
"Is it just me or is everyone acting weird today?" Fred asked suspiciously. "First Wesley going crazy, now Charles here is screaming like a baby and YOU Angel have admitted you own that!" Fred said pointing at the g-string.  
  
"I said it belongs to me.I didn't say it was mine.." Angel mumbled. He wrote a mental note in his head, reminding himself to go and stake himself once Gunn and Fred had left. Fred arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok Angel, we're not going to judge you." She said in a very patronizing way. Angel cringed inwardly. Couldn't they just leave already?  
  
"Judge you?" Gunn said in disbelief. "Hell yeah we're going to judge you! Wait till I tell Wesley and Cordy this!" He said gleefully. Angel half expected him to clap his hands together and perform a victory dance.  
  
"Charles, maybe this is something Angel wants to keep between us," Fred said sincerely. If Gunn had just been told his time on the earth was up and it was time for him to die, Angel doubted whether he would look as gutted as he did now.  
  
"But.." He said, trailing off, flabbergasted. "This place never, NEVER has anything interesting going on...and now here it is! And you're gonna take it away from me? Please baby!" He pleaded. Fred tutted.  
  
"There's more to life than gossip Charles, now why don't we go downstairs and wait for Angel? We can go check on Wesley," Fred said and firmly led Gunn out of the room.  
  
Angel sat on his bed in silence. If it were possible, he would have had the most crimson cheeks anybody ever saw. Instead, he was still deathly pale, but it was blatantly obvious he was embarrassed. Humiliated some might say.  
  
Cordelia crawled slowly from under the bed and sat next to him. They sat in silence together.  
  
"Well." She said. "That was the stupidest conversation I ever heard." She said quietly. Angel nodded, dumb founded.  
  
They didn't say anything and then Cordelia began to shake, it evolved into violent shudders, pretty soon she was lying back on the bed laughing so hard Angel thought she might burst.  
  
For the next five minutes she didn't talk. Just laugh, as if she trying to get it out of her system. Finally, the laughter subsided into giggles, then to the occasional snort. Eventually she was just smiling.  
  
"God I love you!" She exclaimed happily. Angel's head snapped up and he stared at her.  
  
"You never said that to me before," He said softly, taking her hands.  
  
"I haven't? Well than it's time you knew." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well then I guess I love you too," He said goofily.  
  
"You guess?" She asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips.  
  
"I didn't mean-" He objected but stopped when she planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I know. You're such a dork." She said affectionately.  
  
"Hey, you're the one in love with me."  
  
"Well than I'm an even bigger dork!" She declared with a snort and kissed him again. "Hey, I have an idea. You can come to my place tonight! No interruptions from nosey co workers, I guarantee it."  
  
"You live with a ghost." Angel pointed out.  
  
"It's ok..we'll just switch on the TV and leave Dennis to it," She said and then an idea entered her head. "I think you should definitely come over you know.. I promise you'll have a great time," She said with a naughty grin.  
  
"Heck! You don't have to ask me twice!"  
  
*  
  
Wesley ran his fingers through his hair. This was no good at all. How was he supposed to find a solution when every time he found a paragraph on the problem something inside forced himself to destroy the clues to his cure?  
  
He sighed deeply in exasperation and gently shut the book. He needed help if he was going to solve this. He looked up at the stairs. He should go and ask Angel. At that thought Wesley laughed out loud.  
  
He sighed again and gingerly opened the book. He opened the thick book to page 317 and for the millionth time read the paragraph, his hands clasped together tightly. He almost new it of by heart now.  
  
SOUL SNATCHER- RARE DEMON COMMONLY FOUND IN EASTERN AISHA AND OCCASIONALY IN THE HIGHLANDS OF SCOTLAND. A SOUL SNATCHER FEEDS ON THE SOULS OF DEMONS. A SOUL SNATCHER IS THE DARKEST CREATURE ONE COULD COME INTO CONTACT WITH. IT'S ONLY WEAKNESS IS THAT IT HAS NO FORM AND MUST POSSESS ANOTHER IN ORDER TO FEED. NO HUMAN CAN BE POSSESSED LONGER THAN 21 DAYS WITHOUT DYING. IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS CURRENTLY POSSESSED BY A SOUL SNATCHER, THE WRITERS OF THIS BOOK SUGGEST YOU AVOID DEMONS WITH A SOUL FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHORT LIFE. ARRANGE YOUR WILL AND DO SOMETHING DARING. HELL, YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!  
  
Not the most helpful information, but it was all Wesley had. He groaned heavily. He didn't know for sure he was possessed.surely there would be some tell tale sign. But so far, nothing. He felt like the same old Wesley, he looked like the same old Wesley. Maybe he was just over reacting. Yes that must be it.  
  
But that didn't explain why just last night while he had been walking home he had found his feet taking him away from his normal route and out into the town. It didn't explain why he had sought out a demon just to suck the life out of it.  
  
In fact, the only explanation he could find for his actions was right in front of him. And it wasn't enough information, he needed more. He needed a cure. He needed help.  
  
"Charles! Please! Wesley looks like he has enough on his plate already!"  
  
"Come on! Lighten up, this will cheer him up!"  
  
Wesley glanced up and saw his friends returning. No doubt Angel would be along shortly. Good.he had a nice juicy soul.No! That's not how he should be thinking. He quickly slammed the book shut and tucked it under his arm. He had a better collection at home. Maybe he could find some answers in those books. The book was right.he should avoid demons at all costs.  
  
*I'm sorry! I just can't write a story with out giving it a plot. I promise more wackiness next chapter though. I have ideas in the pipeline. Keep reading, it will get better again. I don't really like this chapter.nothing much going on. BUT review anyway and KEEP READING! Please!* 


	3. Chapter 3

[b] Still can't type in bold people! Thanks for all the reviews, greatly appreciated! And you can review more than one chapter! If you read all of them, then review them all! If you sign your review then I will probably go and read your stuff. I think I have done a few peoples. Sorry about giving this story a plot. It was going to be just A/C dorkiness, but I couldn't resist ( and lets just PRETEND Angel can have sex ok, for arguments sake. [/b]  
  
*  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey! Where'd he go?" Gunn asked, looking around the empty hallway. Fred frowned and followed his gaze. It wasn't like Wesley to just take off with out warning, and Cordelia was still not in. It was unusual for her to be late.  
  
"We'll try his cell phone." Fred decided and picked up the phone and dialled Wesley's number.  
  
*  
  
Wesley glanced at his phone and then picked up.  
  
"Wesley! Where are you? Are you ok? What is up with you today?" Fred asked down the phone.  
  
Wesley thought quickly. He didn't like lying, especially not to Fred.  
  
"I... I'm coming down with a cold Fred, and my headache is getting unbearable."  
  
"Headache? You didn't mention a headache, and if you do have one, is banging your head on the table the best way to get rid of it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Probably not, well anyway. I'll try and pop back later. Don't worry yourselves! A few hours in bed will do me the world of good," Wesley said hurriedly and uttered a hasty goodbye before hanging up.  
  
His stomach growled. He had already eaten a huge breakfast. But it wasn't really *him* who was hungry was it? This feeling was so strange, at the back of his mind; Wesley could hear a voice speaking to him. At first Wesley thought he was going crazy, he had read about people who were driven to suicide by these "voices" and then he had realized it was the soul snatcher within. Of course that was no better.  
  
Wesley swallowed and tried to forget about the constant ache in his stomach and concentrated on his path home. He didn't want another event like last time.  
  
*  
  
"Hi everybody!" Cordelia called, stepping into the Hyperion, slashing Angel a sultry smile. He grinned goofily back at her.  
  
"There you are Cordelia!" Fred greeted her. "Where have you been? You're late!"  
  
"What is this? The Spanish inquisition?" Cordelia asked in alarm. "I was stuck in traffic ok? Jeez, get of my case already!" She said. Yes, she was doing a good job of covering up. It was a well-known fact that Cordelia Chase was a great actress.  
  
"Sorry.. I was just a little worried," Fred muttered. She was rather hurt. Cordelia was prepared to admit that she might have gone a little over the top and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred, I just didn't get much sleep last night." She said truthfully, hiding a smirk and blushing a little. Angel laughed and tried to disguise it as a cough feebly. Gunn looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm beginning to think Fred and me are the only sane people in this joint," He said with narrowed eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you two were-"  
  
"Vision!" Cordelia yelled loudly, rising of the ground a little.  
  
Some one up there really liked them.  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Cordelia stood in front of the full-length mirror. She had spent almost three hours getting ready. It wasn't often Angel got to see her looking her best. Her hair hung loosely down her back and her make up was fairly natural and her outfit.well guaranteed to blow Angel away.  
  
"Ok Dennis, I suggest you go and hide somewhere tonight." Cordelia warned her ghost as she applied a coat of lip-gloss.  
  
The apartment was lit up by candles and was very romantic. Cordelia wanted tonight to be perfect. No way was Dennis going to ruin this. Not that he usually did.. but he was like an overprotective big brother.  
  
When the knock at the door came Cordelia smiled happily and bounded over to the door, arranging herself in a sexy, alluring position. Nothing was going to spoil this night.  
  
*  
  
Wesley sat staring at the TV screen. He had no idea what was going on in this show. He was looking at the blurry shapes and he could vaguely hear the words spoken, but he wasn't taking it in. Most of him was fixated with the pain in his stomach and whispering going on in his head.  
  
~Feed me~ the soul snatcher hissed. It had been whispering these words to him all day and the temptation was beginning to get the better of him.  
  
"I will not." Wesley answered feebly.  
  
~Feed me and I will go away~ Wesley doubted this.  
  
"I cannot feed you," Wesley snarled, catching sight of himself in the mirror, how silly he looked, talking to himself. "I can't over power a demon. And I know of none who have a soul." Wesley lied.  
  
~Ah, you lie. You know of one who trusts you with its life~  
  
"I will not kill Angel for you.. I'd rather die myself." Wesley said gruffly and banged his fist on the chair. The temptation was rising, he could see himself sucking the soul of out Angel.. and he could almost feel the relief washing over him, but the gnaw in his stomach brought him back to earth with a crash.  
  
~There is another. The girl. She is powerful, and such a soul! You give me her and I will never need another. She is much more than a mere demon~  
  
Wesley swallowed. He looked at the door. He could easily reach Cordelia in ten minutes. Immediately he discarded the idea. Cordelia was his friend! And the same applied to her as it did to Angel, he'd rather die than kill her.  
  
*  
  
Cordelia slowly opened the door with that seductive look upon her face.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," She purred.  
  
"Cordelia?" Wesley spluttered, taking in the sight of the brunette clad in the black negligee. His eyes opened in surprise and his jaw dropped open. "Were you expecting someone?" He asked in amazement.  
  
At that moment, Angel appeared behind Wesley. He didn't know what to think. The sight of Cordelia made his heart race, well it would have done. But the sight of Wesley, eyeing up Cordy. Well.  
  
  
  
"Angel? What the hell is going on?" Wesley demanded, his eyes flickering between the two of them. Cordelia and Angel exchanged glances. Cordelia took a deep breath.  
  
"Wesley, I knew you'd come over tonight, I just wanted to give you a surprise, are you coming in?" She asked and lightly ran her fingers up his arm.  
  
"What? But Angel-"  
  
"Just came to give Cordy her, um.purse. Which I left in the car, but I can see you two are busy..you can just get it tomorrow," Angel rambled on, and quickly turned on his heel and ran of down the corridor. Trust Wesley to miraculously recover from his cold and go gallivanting of to Cordy's apartment.  
  
Wesley watched him bound away and blinked a few times and then turned back to Cordelia. A bright smile plastered on her face.  
  
"So Wes, ready to have fun?" She asked suggestively. Inside she was cringing. Damn you Wesley, damn you to hell, she screamed inwardly and her face twitched.  
  
"Cordelia." Wesley said seriously. "I think we should have a serious talk."  
  
Her smile faltered but she opened the door wide and let him step past her. She was sure there was a baseball bat in one of her closets. If she hit him hard he might drop unconscious and forget all about this.  
  
[b] Hmmm. The more I write, the less I like this story. I liked the first chapter, but now it's getting kinda crap. Well review, tell me what you think! [/b] 


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks again for all the reviews, and if you didn't review. Well.lets just say.. erm.. review next time? Sheesh that was lame. Right, since as you are all so supportive I dedicate this chapter to everybody who did review so far ( I love you all! I am writing this for you guys now since I think it sucks and you guys don't. Crazy people.***  
  
Cordelia clenched her fists. If Wesley didn't be quiet she was definitely going to hit him. Or worse. How could he talk for so long? Did he have any idea the pain and humiliation he was putting her through?  
  
"You're a wonderful person Cordelia...and I love you dearly, but lets just keep it at a friendship. At least for now." Wesley said, looking at her patiently.  
  
Cordelia hated that look. It was so patronizing and rational. She would have preferred it if Wesley had just laughed in her face and told her it wasn't going to happen. She longed so much to tell him that no way would she ever touch him again with a ten-foot barge pole.  
  
Oh God, he was STILL talking. She tried to look sorry and hurt, but she knew she was only looking murderous.  
  
"I don't mean to hurt your feeling Cordy. And if I'm been to hard on you just let me no, but it's best we get these feelings out in the open and blah blah blah." Ok, so that last part didn't happen. But Wesley was been so annoying. Was he stupid? Maybe this was not the real Wesley at all, Cordelia thought. Maybe the REAL, smart Wesley had been eaten by lions and this was a clone that was really stupid and couldn't work out that she had been waiting for Angel, and not him.  
  
But would lions really clone Wesley? No lions generally just ate people. They didn't care about covering up their kills.  
  
Cordelia felt like hitting herself, now Wesley had got her thinking about lions. The idiot.  
  
"Don't worry Cordelia, I'll have a word with Angel, I'm sure he won't tell anyone else about this erm.incident." He said, patting her knee. Then he quickly withdrew his hand. "And maybe you should take a few days off and wait for this lust to cool off." He added.  
  
Cordelia felt the anger rising and suddenly she leaped up off the sofa with her face so contorted in frustration, Wesley froze in horror.  
  
"WESLEY! ARE YOU BLIND? ARE YOU SO STUPID YOU HAVE FORGOTTON HOW TO THINK? WHAT HAS BEEN UP WITH YOU FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS? ALL THE SECRET MEETINGS, THE LATE NIGHTS I'VE BEEN WORKING! I WAS NOT WAITING FOR YOU TONIGHT! I WAS WAITING FOR ANGEL GOD DAMMIT!" Cordelia screeched at the top her lungs. Then she sighed and sank back down in her chair in relief. In a more sane tone she continued.  
  
"Wesley, I am not into you. I don't love you and I definitely do not want to have sex with you tonight." She said and looked at him. "I'm sorry you got the wrong idea."  
  
Wesley didn't speak for a second. Then it all did make sense and he started to laugh. She laughed along with him, not sensing there was anything the matter with him yet.  
  
The shock of seeing Cordelia at the door dressed so raunchily had scared the idea of sucking her soul away. But now the drama had subsided, the constant knowing in his stomach had returned and that voice was hissing in his mind again.  
  
She was weak. She was relaxed. She had no reason to be afraid of him. Cordelia was the perfect victim.  
  
*  
  
Angel drove back to the Hyperion thinking about what had just happened. It didn't make sense at all. He was confused and concerned now for Wesley.  
  
It wasn't often Wesley went home sick and then went out after all. In fact, Wesley never did things like that. It was totally out of character.  
  
Angel sighed deeply, why would Wesley be going to see Cordelia at this time of night? Shouldn't he be trying to get in a good nights sleep to ensure he could return to work? And what had been with his behaviour that morning? He hadn't witnessed it, but from what Fred and Gunn had described, it wasn't normal.  
  
Angel pulled over and then slammed the car door shut and ran slowly over to the entrance of the Hyperion.  
  
"Angel? I don't care anymore! I'm really worried about Wesley! He's been acting so peculiar-"  
  
"Fred I know, and I agree. I just saw him now, he went to see Cordelia just now."  
  
"What were you doing at Cordelia's?" Fred asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Angel said defensively. "She forgot her purse."  
  
"You mean this purse?" Gunn asked, waving it at him. Angel's throat went dry.  
  
"Yes..that would be the purse she forgot..I must have forgotten it too." Angel said and racked his brain for something to say. But Gunn and Fred simply exchanged smiles and then ignored him.  
  
"As soon as Cordelia gets in tomorrow, we'll ask her what happened. She'll be able to shed some light onto the situation." Gunn said and Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"You know.I might as well go over there now. Give her back the purse. She might need it." Angel said. He eyes them carefully.  
  
Gunn shrugged and Fred smiled.  
  
"Sure. I mean, she won't be able to manage a night with out it. It's a vital part of her life." Fred said, hiding a smirk.  
  
Angel nodded energetically.  
  
"That's exactly right Fred!" He said enthusiastically. With that, he grabbed the purse and ran out to the car, hoping Wesley had left by now.  
  
"He is so stupid." Gunn snorted. Fred giggled.  
  
"They are so obvious!"  
  
"I can't believe they are keeping this from us you know! I think I'm going to enjoy making Cordelia and Angel squirm!"  
  
*  
  
"Wesley? Are you ok? You're looking at me all weird." Cordelia said, waving a hand in front of Wesley's dreamy face.  
  
"What?" Wesley said, snapping out of the trance and focusing on her.  
  
"I said are you ok?"  
  
"Me? Well yes! Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"No reason.you just seem weird tonight. Why did you come round here tonight anyway?" Cordelia questioned.  
  
Wesley swallowed and imagined telling her the truth. Deep down he knew she wouldn't reject him. She'd find a way to help him, she would make sure he didn't die. SO why couldn't he tell her?  
  
It was that voice, that grating voice of the soul snatcher. It was like a part of him now, and no matter how much he wanted to tell Cordelia, he couldn't because a tiny part of him wanted to destroy her, wanted to suck out her soul and leave her.  
  
Wesley couldn't bring himself to drain her soul, but neither could he bring himself to tell her about the soul snatcher.  
  
It wouldn't be long before he struck again.  
  
***Shorter than usual. Still crappy. Not much going on AGAIN. Next chapter I will leave Wesley alone, he won't even be mentioned and I can concentrate on getting Cordy and Angel in and out of embarrassing situations. Yay! That's what you all wanted secretly! SO keep reading, and hey, why not review????*** 


	5. Chapter 5

***Blah. Had writers block for a teeny while. I have decided on the ending now, but I have promised Angel and Cordelia fluffiness, so here it is. If you read and review I will love you forever and ever! And I know I said no Wesley but tough!  
  
And By the way, obviously none of the characters are mine, or Conner would never have turned up. And ROF would NEVER have happened. But anyway, don't sue me, I'm young and broke.***  
  
  
  
SECRETS Chapter 5  
  
"Wesley! Please! You might feel like you can't tell me, but you're one of my best friends and I love you Wesley, and I'm worried, really worried. Now tell me please, should I be worried?" Cordelia asked, gently taking Wesley's hands and squeezing them.  
  
Very reluctantly, Wesley looked up at her and gazed into her deep brown eyes. The rumbling in his chest was so painful. He had two choices, he could tell her or he could suck her soul out of her body. But he didn't want to do any of them.  
  
"Cordelia. I received some bad news this morning from England. It's my grandfather. He's in hospital." Wesley said with a shuddering breath. He could hardly believe he was using his grandfather as an excuse, it seemed so wrong to lie about his health.  
  
"Oh Wesley! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! And I was yelling at you just now, I'm sorry. I had no idea, I hope he's going to be ok Wes; I know what it's like to lose someone you love. When I was fifteen my grandma passed away. Don't be ashamed to cry Wes, it's ok. I'm here for you ok? If you want to talk, or just need some company don't hesitate to come to me."  
  
Her speech made him feel worse. How could he even think about sucking her soul? She was such a wonderful person. And her words were so comforting. He hated this so much. The way she offered her support and help, when just a few seconds earlier he had been debating whether or not to destroy her or not.  
  
"Thank you Cordelia for this. But I'm going to go to England. Be with my family," If Cordelia believed this she had to be stupid, she knew about the deep hatred for his father. "They said on the phone he might not make it. I'll go there and say my goodbyes." Wesley said shakily, his eyes beginning to brim. He didn't want to die, not yet. Now he thought about it, he didn't want to leave yet. It was too soon. He hadn't spent enough time on the planet yet.  
  
She smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I understand. Call if you need anything." She assured him. Weakly patting his shoulder. She was a little surprised when he hugged her and grasped her tightly.  
  
"Cordelia, you are an amazing woman and Angel is a very lucky man. Give my love to everyone." Wesley said into her hair.  
  
"Um.. Ok Wes." Cordelia said, slightly alarmed.  
  
They walked together to the door. Wesley informed Cordelia of his plan to travel to England that very night, he didn't mention when he'd be back.  
  
"Take as long as you need." Cordelia told him. "And I'll see you in a couple of weeks or something."  
  
When the door shut Wesley closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. All his energy was draining. All he wanted to do was cry. He could hardly believe this was happening to him. He wanted to ask for help, but something held him back, that damned soul snatcher. He was letting it take over him. He wasn't going to give in to its desires. He'd rather die than hurt his friends. He had to stop the constant nagging. He had to stay away from the only people who had any chance of saving him.  
  
Cordelia looked up sleepily. Someone was pounding on her door. She yawned and forced herself to stand up. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep.  
  
"All right all right!" She growled and stumbled over to the door.  
  
Her tired face perked up when Angel was revealed.  
  
"Hey you." She said warmly and pulled himself inside.  
  
"I managed to get back here without Fred and Gunn suspecting." Angel boasted.  
  
"And they call themselves Private Investigators?" Cordelia snorted.  
  
"Apparently," Angel murmured and finally he snaked his hands around her waist and kissed her.  
  
She sighed in contentment and kissed him back. The passion was too much and she couldn't stand anymore and they both tumbled back onto the couch together.  
  
"I love you Angel," Cordelia gasped, breaking away for a second. Angel just smiled at her and tugged impatiently at her dressing gown. "Hey! Don't you love me too?" She complained.  
  
"Yuh huh!" He assured her and managed to get the dressing gown of her. She giggled and started kissing him again.  
  
That's when the phone rang.  
  
"Ignore it." Angel ordered. For a while Cordelia obeyed but the ringing wasn't letting up. Finally, the recorded machine message started.  
  
"Hi! Cordelia and Dennis here! Um, leave a message and if I like you I'll call you back...Dennis? How do I make the beep thing? Wait, is this thing still on? Oh fuck it."  
  
"Hey Cordy! It's me, Fred! I know you're there. Can you please pick up? It's kind of important! Please Cordy! Cordelia. Pick up. Please pick up. I'm not going anywhere." Fred's chirpy voice sounded.  
  
Angel and Cordelia groaned simultaneously.  
  
"Ok, can you just get Angel for me? I know he's there too. And believe me, he will want to know this." Fred continued.  
  
"I'll go see what she wants." Angel grumbled.  
  
"Hurry back!"  
  
She didn't have to tell him that. Walking to the phone, Angel found himself thinking how lucky he was. He had never met anyone quite like Cordelia. He couldn't believe someone like her would be with someone like him. If she wanted too, Cordelia could have any man in LA. But she had picked him, and that astounded him.  
  
"Fred?" Angel snapped impatiently.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later he returned back to Cordelia.  
  
"Apparently the important thing wasn't so important at all. They said something about trying to set us up with some people, they weren't making a whole lot of sense, and I said we'd see them tomorrow. Now where-" Angel stopped and a goofy smile appeared on his lips. Cordelia was lying on the couch sound asleep.  
  
He gently picked her up and took her into her room, curling up around her. She stirred a little and snuggled closer to him.  
  
  
  
When Angel and Cordelia entered the hotel the next morning, Fred and Gunn were already up, sipping coffee and manning the phones.  
  
"Hey Angel, I didn't here you come in last night." Fred said.  
  
"I slept on Cordelia's couch." Angel lied. The more he lied, the better he got. In fact, he was such an accomplished liar he doubted if anyone noticed anymore.  
  
"How'd you get back here? It's day." Gunn noted.  
  
"I hid in the trunk."  
  
"Classy."  
  
"What was all that on the phone last night?" Angel inquired. Fred and Gunn exchanged smirks.  
  
"For Cordelia." Fred explained. "I've noticed that you haven't been getting out much, so Charles asked his friend Damien if he'd like to come bowling with us. And I said I'd bring you!"  
  
"Fred! I'm too busy for guys! Besides, I DON'T need you too set me up, and I don't bowl." Cordelia objected with a scowl.  
  
"Oh Cordy! Don't be so silly! You'll love Damien. Well, not love, at least not straight away! I promise we'll have fun!"  
  
"Yeah, bowling. Sounds exciting!" Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
"Give us one good reason why you can't come. It's bowling, for one night! It won't even last two hours!" Gunn chimed in.  
  
"Hey guys, lay off her! If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't have too!" Angel argued on Cordelia's behalf.  
  
"Angel, no offence, but I don't think this concerns you." Fred said.  
  
She looked at him, as if she was daring him to tell her that actually, it did concern him, as he was involved with Cordelia. But of course she didn't know anything about that.  
  
"Sorry." Angel mumbled and shuffled away. He was actually rather worried. What if Cordelia couldn't get out of it and she went and this Damian guy turned out to be some sort of super guy? Angel knew he was nothing special. He couldn't stand losing Cordelia.  
  
A while later, Cordelia approached him.  
  
"I couldn't get out of it! They keep asking me why not and what I'm going to do if I don't go." Cordelia said. Shooting a dirty glance at Gunn.  
  
"Fine." Angel said, fairly coldly.  
  
"What's the matter with you? I'm going as a friend. Nothings going to happen!"  
  
"What if you really like him?" Angel asked, in a voice that reminded Cordelia of a lost little child. She laughed.  
  
"Since when did you become so insecure? Angel honey, don't worry about it! How could I ever even think about anyone else when I have you?" She reassured him and rose up on her tiptoes and planted kiss on him. He returned the kiss.  
  
Someone coughed and they broke away quickly. But Gunn was looking at a book and didn't seem to have seen anything. Of course, they didn't notice the smirk on his lips.  
  
"We should really be more careful." Cordelia whispered.  
  
"Ok. We will."  
  
Later that day, and Fred informed her co-workers that it was vital Cordelia left early to get ready.  
  
"Don't have too much fun." Angel warned her.  
  
"Don't fret gorgeous. I promise I'll be bored and grumpy all night."  
  
"All night? You're going to be gone all night!" Angel yelped.  
  
"Calm down! I'll miss you okay? Now go and brood for a while!" Cordelia said with a bright smile and quickly pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Well Dennis? Marks out of ten?" Cordelia asked, twirling around. She hadn't tried to hard. In fact, her effort had been minimal. But she still managed to look beautiful in jeans and one shouldered red top.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Cordelia walked over to answer it. She decided she'd be friendly, but in no way lead Damien on. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Wesley!" Cordelia gasped when she saw him. "What are yo doing here?"  
  
He looked terrible. His face pale and gaunt and his hair hung limply around his face. He was a mess, and only a day ago he had looked so attractive. His eyes were darting madly and his fingers were spread over his knees. He looked so uneasy.  
  
"Wesley? What's going on?" Cordelia asked shaking her head. They sat back on the couch like they had last time.  
  
"I'm sorry Cordelia. But I can't take this pain anymore." Wesley said hoarsely and edged closer to her.  
  
"Wesley." She said warningly. Then he jumped on her, pinning her down. "Wesley! Wesley stop it! Don't!" She yelled and wriggled furiously beneath him. She didn't know what to think. What the hell was he doing? Surely he wasn't going to rape her? Tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" He said between sobs and then clamped his mouth round hers.  
  
Cordelia felt like she was going to be sick, something inside her was been drawn out. It hurt like hell as it was pulled up her gullet. She couldn't speak or scream, she had to bear the pain.  
  
Eventually Wesley got off her, gasping for breath.  
  
"Wesley!" Cordelia gasped, her hair a mess and her eyes rolling, it hurt so much. "What have you done?"  
  
***Ok, so I couldn't resist keeping Wesley out. R&R Please!!!! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially insane1 and Daisy who have reviewed MORE THAN ONCE! Take a leaf outta their book people!*** 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everybody who reviewed so far. Thank you very much to: Danny blue, Daisy, Lorelai Anastasia, Antonia, si. Crazy, jodi, Hello!, insane 1, C/A 4eva, Ruby, lady shallot, anni, teri, angelsdarla13, Queen Cordelia, Katie, Kimberly C, AB, beeble, boyslayer, and kimmers! Thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
Secrets Chapter 6  
  
Damien cleared his throat nervously and straightened his shirt. He fixed his hello-I'm-a-nice-guy smile on his face and tapped lightly on the door to Cordelia Chase's apartment.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Damien's jaw was beginning to ache. He raised his hand and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door again with a little more force. Presently he heard the sound of approaching feet.  
  
When the door swung open, it wasn't the young woman he had been promised at all, it was a guy. A sweaty guy at that. Damien's face crinkled in distaste. Was he at the right apartment?  
  
"Um.. Is Cordelia here?" He tried, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Who are you?" The sweater monkey growled.  
  
Funny, Gunn hadn't mentioned that this supposed, "dream date" was already taken. She was probably married to this guy, and he hit her around and watched football all day with a crate of beer. Yes, he had built her whole history now. They had probably dated all through high school and then as soon as they were married he had started to take her for granted but she was to afraid to leave him and-  
  
"Well? Who are you?" The guy growled. Damien jumped.  
  
"I'm a friend of Gunn's. Charles Gunn. My name is Damien Richards, I'm supposed to be taking Cordelia bowling." Damien said, puffing up his chest. He could take this guy on.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well I'm sorry but she's come down with the flu. Tell Fred and Gunn that Wesley is taking care of her. Have a nice time."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you." Damien said intelligently and started to shuffle away.  
  
"Wait!" A female voice called. "I suddenly much better." The voice said with a dangerous edge that made Damien shudder. He turned, and saw the girl who was undoubtedly Cordelia Chase. Maybe Damien had screwed up on the history of the couple, as the other guy was cowering in the corner.  
  
Damien tried to smile, but it came out as an odd grimace.  
  
"Hey." He greeted his date.  
  
"Hey sugar." Cordelia purred.  
  
"Cordelia!" Sweaty guy croaked.  
  
Cordelia grinned at him.  
  
"Wesley, I owe you."  
  
Then a fist flew at Damien's head and he crumpled onto the floor.  
  
"Jerk." Cordelia muttered.  
  
*  
  
Minutes later, Wesley was tied up in Cordelia's bedroom. His hands tied together and his legs strapped by a belt. He was strapped down to a chair in the middle of the room.  
  
"I owe you big time Wesley." Cordelia said sincerely. "But I guess I take after my father, I don't like paying of my debts." She said and circled around him. In her hand, a long knife gleamed. Wesley gulped. "You've woken up the inner demon in me Wesley. God, I had no idea it could feel this way! When I became part demon, I had no idea it could feel so good! All this time I've had so much power and never knew it, the possibilities for what I can do are endless, and thanks to you I know it and am capable now of doing them. Wesley, I can feel the power pumping through my body, it's amazing!"  
  
"Cordelia, please, I know this is all my fault, but please, don't do this, don't go down this path." Wesley pleaded hoarsely.  
  
"How'd you do it Wesley?"  
  
"Soul snatcher."  
  
"Never heard of it. Never mind, you have forever to tell me all about it." Cordelia said, then giggled. "Actually, change of plan, you have three seconds." She hissed.  
  
Nothing was stopping her from killing him.  
  
The phone started to ring, but this time Cordelia didn't even seem to hear it. Instead she perched on his lap and held the knife out. She pressed it firmly against his cheek and dragged it down. The pain wasn't all bad, a sharp stinging was all. But the emotions inside Wesley were so strong. How could he have turned Cordelia into such a monster?  
  
The blood trickled down his face and Cordelia watched it fall with fascination. Then her head hovered closer and her pink tongue licked its way all the way up the sound of his face.  
  
Wesley wanted to throw up. Then she pulled the knife back so it was parallel to his chest.  
  
"Say goodbye Wesley." She hissed and thrust the knife forward. Wesley closed his eyes and his face set in a grimace, ready to brace the pain.  
  
But nothing happened. Wesley dared to open an eye. Cordelia was still sat on his knee, but her finger was raised to her lips and an evil smirk played at her lips. Wesley tried to calm down the mad beating of his heart and steady his frantic breathing and listen.  
  
".I think we should tell everyone about us. I know it's been fun having it all a secret but I think it's about time we come clean. It's for the best don't you think? No more lies or hiding, and this way you'll never have to go out with one of Gunn's friends again if you don't want to. Well, as soon as you get this message why don't you come over? I miss you. Bye."  
  
The machine beeped to show Angel had hung up.  
  
"Well Wesley. Looks like you get to live a little while longer. I'm going to go and have some fun."  
  
****  
  
Angel sighed and hung up the phone. Cordelia had been gone for only an hour and a half and already he missed her, which was strange because sometimes he didn't see her for a whole day and he didn't feel like this. But that was probably because all those over times he knew she wasn't out on a date with someone she'd never even met.  
  
And with one of Gunn's friends? Was she crazy? He had met some of these friends before. They were all young, dangerous and troublemakers. Oh God, what if she found that appealing. According to Fred's Cosmopolitan, women are attracted to bad boys. Not that he'd READ it or anything..  
  
****  
  
"Come on Charles, they aren't here. We might as well start without them." Fred said, tying up the laces on her disgusting bowling shoes.  
  
"He called me right before he went up to her apartment. It's her, she probably ran back to Angel." Gunn grumbled. Fred rolled her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't a real date anyway. We only did this so they'd come clean about there relationship." Fred said and picked up a heavy bowling ball. She hobbled over to their lane and dropped it onto the lane.  
  
"I can see you're an experienced bowler." Gunn said sarcastically. They watched the bowl ricochet off the bumpers and hit the pins right in the middle, knocking them all down.  
  
"Yay! Strike!"  
  
****  
  
As soon as Cordelia left the apartment with a slam of the door, Dennis floated into the bedroom and picked up the knife and cut Wesley free.  
  
"Thanks." Wesley muttered and tried to stand up. The rope had cut of the circulation in his feet, so when he stood, he fell over again. He stayed down for a while and took deep breaths. Dennis opened the bedroom door, urging him to leave. Wesley tried again, and this time managed to stumble out of the bedroom and over to the apartment door.  
  
As soon as he was out of the building he felt a lot better. The fresh air helped to calm him down, but only for a few seconds. He sat down in exhaustion. Sharing his body with the soul snatcher was getting harder with each day, and already it was starting to get hungry again. Wesley knew he couldn't handle fighting it for all that time again.  
  
Wesley had to warn Angel about Cordelia. There was no telling what she would do now. But the pain and the tiredness were too much. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
His eyes closed and his body went limp. He curled up into a ball and lay shivering under a bush.  
  
****  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel exclaimed cheerfully as Cordelia shoved the door open. "I thought you were going out with Fred and Gunn?"  
  
"Change of plan." She replied and walked slowly over to him. Angel didn't ask anymore. It didn't matter to him what happened with Damien, all that mattered was that she was here now with him.  
  
He stood up and kissed her. It surprised him when she tutted and pulled away.  
  
"Cordy, what's the matter with you?" Angel asked her with concern. Cordelia sighed and tossed her hair and then folded her arms.  
  
"It's not what's the matter with me. It's what's the matter with you." Said Cordelia arching an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" He didn't understand what she was talking about. Had he done something wrong?  
  
"You Angel." Cordelia said. "I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me anymore. Sure, at first it was fun, but now it's more of a chore just seeing you. I'm doing us both a favour by ending this." Cordelia said without a trace of regret or emotion. In fact, she could have been telling him about the weather and she wouldn't sound any different.  
  
"Cordelia." He said weakly. What could he say to that? He had no idea where all this had come from. "Why? Was it something I said? Was it me?"  
  
"Yes. It was you. You're so boring Angel."  
  
Now Angel knew he was a lot of things, but he was not boring.  
  
"Cordy, I don't know where this came from, can we just sit down and talk about this? Was it because I said we should tell Fred and Gunn? Because if that's the reason then we just won't tell them! Please Cordelia, I love you so much, please don't so this to me."  
  
"That's sweet Angel, really sweet. But it doesn't change the way I'm feeling." Cordelia said in a bored voice.  
  
"Cordelia-"  
  
"Oh for Gods sake Angel! DO you have any idea how whiny you are?" She snapped. "Cordelia! Cordy! Please! Will you shut up? It's over! The end. In the unlikely event that you ever get a new girlfriend you'll know not to act like such a nice guy. I really hate that."  
  
"Just go Cordelia." He said croakily. He didn't want her to see him crying. Not while she was being like this. How could she be so cruel? He loved her, and he had thought she had loved him.  
  
Cordelia smirked as she watched his tears cascade down his cheeks. That hadn't been as fun as she had fist thought. It might be fun to torture him for a while.. but she knew he could handle that. She could parade around a new boyfriend, yeah that would hurt him. But then again, She couldn't be bothered putting up with another whiny nice guy.  
  
What she really wanted was someone who was like she was. And that's when the idea hit her. A grin appeared on her face and she turned around and exited the hotel.  
  
****  
  
"Um, Wesley? If you're going to try and escape then at least go somewhere I won't find you. Waiting for me on my own front lawn? Oh yeah Wes, good plan. Now I see why you're the brains of the outfit." Cordelia said, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Cordelia, I'm begging you-"  
  
"Cut the crap Wesley. I have a little job you need to do for me."  
  
****  
  
It didn't take long for Cordelia to arrive back at the hotel along with Cordelia.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angel asked her shakily. Something was wrong with her. And now she had Wesley with her. Something had happened to both of them. "What's going on around here?" He growled.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry about it," Cordelia assured him and pressed herself against him. "Everything is going to be ok now." She promised and gently kissed him.  
  
"What's happening?" He whispered to her. She raised her finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't worry sugar." She said and then pulled Wesley towards them. "Do it." She ordered.  
  
"Do it?" Angel repeated. "With Wesley?" He said a sickly expression coming upon his face. "Ew."  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I really am." Wesley said, his voice shaking dangerously.  
  
Then Wesley leaped on Angel. Angel didn't have time to move, he was paralysed in shock. Wesley's mouth clamped over his and then he felt like retching as he felt that familiar feeling. He had felt this before and he knew what was going to happen now.  
  
****  
  
Wesley woke with a start, gasping for breath. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. He ordered himself to calm down and gradually he did.  
  
He recognized the room, he was in the Hyperion. But how did he get there?  
  
He remembered the dream he'd just had and felt sick. He leaned over the bed and threw up. His dream had been so real and frightening. He knew he could never let that happen really.  
  
A lot of times he had told himself he needed to get help, but after the dream he knew he needed help and this time he knew he was going to ask for it. Staying away from Angel wasn't an option anymore. Besides, if he did try and suck Angel's soul, he was sure Angel could overpower him.  
  
Wesley got out of the bed, his feet were wobbly and his head was spinning but the aching in his chest had disappeared and there was no voice was hissing in his voice. Maybe it was gone. Or full up.  
  
When Wesley stumbled into the hall of the Hyperion, he saw Angel sat down reading a book, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up when Wesley entered.  
  
"Oh Hey Wes, I was wondering when you'd wake up." He said then turned back to his book.  
  
"Angel! I have to tell you something!" he said urgently.  
  
"That you're sharing your body with a soul snatcher?" Angel asked nonchalantly.  
  
"How did you know? And how did I get here?"  
  
"I recognized the symptoms. I went round to tell Cordelia and found you unconscious in the bushes, so I took you straight back here. It's best you stayed away from her. If you snatched her soul then we'd all be in big trouble wouldn't we?" Angel explained with a little chuckle at the last part.  
  
"I had a dream Angel. I thought I took your soul, and Cordelia's." Wesley said and laughed. He suddenly felt like everything was going to be ok again. He was with his friend now, the friend who could help him. "I need your help Angel. Please help me."  
  
"Don't worry Wesley, I'll help you." Angel said and gripped Wesley's shoulder, shaking them a little for dramatic effect. "Just relax. You don't have to let the soul snatcher kill you."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No. You can let me."  
  
Wesley felt his world crumble before him. He hadn't been dreaming, this was real. He had done this; he had brought back Angelus and made a new kind of terror.  
  
Cordelia giggled cattily and stepped out of the private office, a delighted grin on her face.  
  
This was it. This was the end. He tilted his head. There was no hope now. Just approaching death. It didn't even hurt that much, Wesley thought, ad the sharp teeth pierced his neck. For a while Angelus sucked up the blood, and then Wesley was thrown carelessly on the floor.  
  
It was all beginning to fade.  
  
The last thing Wesley saw was Angelus kissing Cordelia, the last thing he heard was her evil laughter and the last thing he felt was the soul snatcher dying inside him. It would be his turn next.  
  
Then the world disappeared and Wesley was surrounded by darkness.  
  
  
  
***Ok, do you think I should just leave it at that? Because personally I think it's an ok ending, but tell me what YOU think as it could all change! It's a long chapter as well isn't it? DO you prefer it like that or would you rather have it split into two shorter ones? Well review! Tell me what you think.  
  
Sorry C/A 4eva ( *** 


End file.
